yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 022
"Face Off, Part 1", known as "The Duel of Destiny! Yugi vs. Kaiba" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on September 19, 2000 and in the United States on April 6, 2002. Summary In the dungeon, Pegasus gives Kaiba five Star Chips and makes a deal with him. If he can beat Yugi, then he may Duel Pegasus to rescue Mokuba's spirit. Meanwhile, Yugi and the group emerge from the underground tunnel and arrive outside Pegasus Castle. Téa thinks about how Yugi often switches from a gentle and caring nature to a more forceful, slightly colder and unfriendlier one. She concludes there must be two Yugis after remembering his Duel with Bakura. She recalls how she first became friends with Joey and Yugi. She was working at Burgerpalooza despite being too young and she feared that Yugi and Joey would give her real age away one time when they visited. She admitted she was working there to raise money to study ballet dancing and was shocked to find they encouraged her instead of mocking her. At a later point, she was lured into a warehouse by a mugger. She was rescued by Yami Yugi who challenged the mugger to Duel Monsters and Mind Crushed him. and Yugi prepare to face off.]] In present day, the gang approach the castle door, but it is blocked by Kaiba, who challenges Yugi to a Duel. After Kaiba insists his attitude has changed, Yugi accepts. They Duel on an open area atop the castle using Kaiba's new-and-improved Duel Disks. Bandit Keith arrives at the castle in time to watch, but he stays out of view of the others. The Duel is pretty close. Each player is brought down to 1500 Life Points, but Kaiba has a plan to fuse all three of his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to form the mighty "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba Normal Summons "Ryu-Kishin Powered" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. His hand contains "Battle Ox", "Saggi the Dark Clown", "Ancient Lamp", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Ryu-Kishin Powered" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1600 LP). Yugi's hand contains "Multiply", "Monster Replace", "Dark Magician", and "The Eye of Truth". Turn 3: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Swordstalker" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Since a monster was destroyed by battle during the previous turn, "Swordstalker" gains ATK equal to 20% of its original ATK ("Swordstalker": 2000 → 2400/1600). "Swordstalker" attacks "Curse of Dragon", but Yugi activates "Monster Replace" to return "Curse of Dragon" to his hand and Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Since "Swordstalker's" original attack target has left the field, the attack is negated. Turn 4: Yami Yugi "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Swordstalker" (Kaiba: 1600 → 1500 LP). Yugi then Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba draws "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Yami Yugi "Dark Magician" attacks "La Jinn", but Kaiba activates "Ancient Lamp" to redirect the attack to "Curse of Dragon", destroying it instead (Yugi: 2000 → 1500 LP). Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese version, Burgerpalooza is called Burger World. *In the English version, Téa wasn't supposed to be working at Burgerpalooza because the restaurant employees had to be at least 18. In the Japanese version, it was because part-time jobs were against school rules. *In the English version, a note in Téa's locker claimed there was a dance studio in a warehouse, with a picture of ballet shoes on the other side of the note. In the Japanese version, the note contained a photo of Téa working at Burger World and threatened to give her "secret job" away if she didn't turn up to the gymnasium. *In the English version, Téa was assaulted by a mugger. In the Japanese version, she was videotaped by a pervert. ** Because of these changes, scenes that show the man using his video camera as well as the view of the camera from a first person view are removed. *Cut from the dub was a shot of the pervert videotaping Téa's skirt. *The Japanese version specifies that, having seen Pegasus Duel, Kaiba suspects that Pegasus has a way to reading the identities of his opponent's cards. His Duel Disk transforms cards in the players' hands into hologram forms, and Kaiba hopes that this technology will prevent Pegasus from reading his cards. *In the dub, the skirt Téa wears at Burger World is lengthened. Errors *In the dub, when Kaiba Summons "Ryu-Kishin Powered", he calls it "Ryu-Kishin". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes